Girls of Chaos
by XOstarsgoblueXO
Summary: Its the first day of school and freshmen Kathi&Jackie are notorious for playing pranks and just generally being crazy. Seth&Embry imprint on this troublesome twosome.Two crazy best friends,a pair of overprotective werewolves everything will go wrong.
1. Shifted

_**Sadly I own nothingt T_T belongs to MRS. MEYER**_

*********************************

**JPOV**

"Well first day of school, what rules are we gonna break today?" My best friend Kathi Deangelis asked as she wiggled her eyebrows mischievously.

"Kathi it's our first day of high school we need to make a good impression!" I scolded

She stared at me like I had grown another head and that head looked like a donkey's butt.

"AH HAHAHA!" I thought my side would split from laughing so hard! Us not breaking rules is like Bugs Bunny trying to stop saying "What's up doc?" It's not possible. It's who we are.

"Woah you scared me for a sec dude." She said relieved "I thought you were gonna go all normal on me!"

"Please, Jackie Robertson doesn't do normal, besides they don't call us the girls of chaos for nothing." I replied matter of factly.

**SPOV**

Ugh! School! 'Nough said. I don't understand why I still have to go I mean I keep telling my mom that… wow. Any thought in my head about school just flew away as soon as I saw her, my whole world shifted. The rest of the world went black all I could see was her. I suddenly noticed the girl next to her."Kathi it's our first day of…. So that was her name, Kathi. I said it out loud, let the name run across my tongue. I had never heard a name so beautiful in my entire life, beautiful just like her. She started to walk away with her friend and my throat closed. My heart skipped a beat she couldn't go! NO NO NO! I was about to run after her when a hand grabbed my shoulder. I turned to find Jake staring at me with knowing eyes

"I don't think you wanna freak your imprint out by running after her like some crazed fanboy, Do you?"

Did he say imprint?

**_********************************_**

**_So theres the first chapter! hope you liked it! Ill post more soon! And next time it wont be so short!_**


	2. Don't Fade Away

JPOV

"Hey!" I turned around to find a hideous sight, Dean Skalling and his flying monkeys. Deans the kind of guy who constantly terrorizes people and uses girls because he has more money, and … isn't unfortunate looking (at least on the outside).

"Look guys, it's a new set of emo Barbie dolls!" he said with fake enthusiasm and a smirk.

"How clever, now why don't you get on your broomstick and fly away before we drop a house on you.' I spit back. He just walked right through us but not before Kathi shot her foot out and tripped him causing his friends to trip over him and fall too! We cracked up, banging our fist together as people just stared and laughed at them.

EPOV

"Do you see her?" I asked Seth as we searched the halls for his little imprint.

"There she is!" he breathed. I turned to follow where his finger pointed but at that moment I didn't care if the freaking Queen of England just walked in because next to his imprint, stood the most beautiful girl I had ever seen. My whole world had just tilted and reversed and flipped upside down as the rest of the world faded away and all that was left was her. Her. She was incredible.

"I know that look. " Seth said. Suddenly it hit me, this girl was my IMPRINT!

KPOV

I grinned at my best friend as we walked to lunch together. On the outside we were completely different. I had blond hair with burgundy underneath and striped through my side bangs that went just below my shoulders, blue eyes and was kind of short, while she had dark brown hair with blond on the tips of her swooping bangs and a blonde streak on the right side of her hair that reached down and just barely brushed her shoulders with dark brown eyes to match and a tall rail thin body. On the inside though we couldn't be more alike, we both loved to cause trouble (like one time we brought a donkey and a couple chickens to school and let them loose in the teacher's lounge and they never found out it was us!). We both loved rock music, ice-cream, loved emo style, we loved dogs --especially wolves—but most of all we believe in the chaos factor, that it was good to cause a little trouble every now and then in fact the world needs trouble because without trouble we wouldn't have rules and without rules then the world would be _complete_ anarchy. We're really doing everyone a public service.

"Do you see Trace and Emma?' Jackie asked as we entered the cafeteria. I scanned the crowded lunchroom looking for our usual group off friends I spotted a mess of black and red hair over the sea of people. "Trace!" I called as I grabbed Jackie's arm and dragged her to the table our friends were at.

"Sup guys!" our blood red haired friend Emma asked. We shrugged our shoulders and sat down.

We sat and chatted about all the pranks we had pulled today, we talked about how in our history class we managed to switch the teachers computer screen to some very naughty images while he was in the hall talking to another teacher and the other students were busy either drooling over Dean (gag) or trying to suck up to him. So when he switched on the overhead projector everyone got a glimpse of what some spring breakers did in Cabo. It was really too easy.

"OH MY GOD!" our friend Anna exclaimed! "Don't look now but at that table" she said tilting her head to the right "Seth Clearwater and Emby Call are staring at you!" And sure enough looking straight at us were two gorgeous guys!

JPOV

WOW! I was just about to raise my hand when Kathi said "Hey look out, something wicked this way comes." And sure enough headed straight for us was the wicked witch herself.

" What do you want Dean?" Kathi said angrily. We stood up and glared at him.

" Oh nothing, I was just wondering what it was like to be the two biggest b*chs in school?"

"I don't know. Why don't you go ask your last two girlfriends?" I replied my voice like steel. Dean took an aggressive step toward us when the guys that were staring at us suddenly appeared in front of us and they were HUGE! They created a wall of protection between the angry snob, and us

"Walk away." The youngest looking –Seth?—said in a low dangerous voice.

"Now!" The other one growled. And when I said growled I mean literally growled! I noticed he was shaking slightly when he turned around to face me. I couldn't help the gasp that escaped my lips. He was beautiful! He had thick short black hair and his skin was almost burnt sienna just a few shades lighter. He had dark, deep, brown eyes, the kind of eyes girls dream about getting lost in framed by thick long black lashes. He had a strong square jaw and perfect cheeks not too high to look feminine. And his lips were perfect, a little plump, soft, and rose pink. The best part was the look in his eyes, I wanted him to look at me like that forever. I didn't have to understand why, or what it meant. I just never wanted the intensity to fade.

"Hi, I'm Embry." He said. It took a few seconds to find my voice.

"J-Jackie." I stammered.

"Jackie." He said with a gleaming amazing smile. I forgot how to breathe. Then I realized how cheesy it was and repressed the giggle in my throat. He literally took my breath away! I couldn't repress the giggle anymore.

What's so funny?" he asked still smiling and if possible even bigger.


	3. Eyes on Fire

**KPOV**

He turned to face me and my heart started beating REALLY fast. He was ginormous! He was magnificent! Gorgeous! Perfect! He had beautiful russet colored skin a strong jaw line and the darkest eyes I had ever seen. He was looking at me like…. like I was the most beautiful thing he had ever seen! That look! Those eyes!

"Hi I'm Seth" he said his eyes twinkling.

"You have beautiful eyes!" I said before I could stop myself! OH MY GOD! I'm such a dork!

"There nothing compared to yours." He laughed nervously. AHH! He thinks I have pretty eyes this sexy man (you can't call him a boy) thinks I have pretty eyes.

"So aren't you gonna tell me your name?" he said in a cheery tone but his eyes begging me to tell him.

"Oh right…um Kathi." I finally replied. Jeez, way not to make a fool of yourself Kathi!

Seth opened his mouth to say something but was cut off by a loud throat clearing to our left I looked around and noticed everyone was staring at us.

**JPOV**

I looked around the cafeteria --which I finally noticed got _very_ quiet—staring straight at the four of us! Just great. I looked back at Embry who was still staring at me, completely oblivious to everyone around him. RRRRIIIINNG!! I was shocked out of my thoughts abruptly by the bell. I suddenly needed to get out of that school and be with Embry. If we went to class I'd be away from him for a whole hour! There was really only one solution.

"So do you guys" I turned my head to Seth than back to Embry "want to get out of here?" I asked.

"Embry, Seth, lets go!" a boy even bigger than them called from the doorway.

"We're coming Jake' Embry yelled. "Another time" He replied like there was no doubt in his mind. I nodded my head and he turned and started to walk away but then turned to look back at me before starting to walk again.

"I'll see you later.' Seth told Kathi matter of factly. She smiled at him and waved goodbye.

"Im so glad today is finally over!" I said Kathi just nodded her head in agreement as we started to walk to our houses, we only leaved a few houses down from eachother.

"So do you think we'll see them again?"I asked thinking about a pair deep brown eyes.

"I hope so." katthi replied."well i guess ill see you later" i said .we were by my house.

"Later dude." she replied with a wave. I walked into the house to find my Mom and Dad weren't there.

I picked up a pink sticky note that said went to go see Aunt Shelly be back at 6:00 love you .I looked at the clock it was 2:30. I decided to go for a walk, since it wasnt raining today.I walked out the back door of our house and down a little path in the woods. I took a deep breath filling my lungs with crisp refreshing air. I looked around me as I walked admiring the beautiful green landscape that was the Washington Peninsula.

"Jackie?" a deep gruff voice asked.I turned to find Embry with an ecstatic grin on his face. But at the moment I wasnt too focused on his face. He was was in black shorts and no shirt! He was ripped, Im talking full six pack ,rippily muscles everywhere kinda ripped.

"Oh um hi!" I replied, there he goes again taking my breathe away!

"What are you doing in the woods all by yourself?" he asked. He sounded like I was bunging jumping out of a plane!

"I was just taking a walk?What are you doing here?" I asked.

"I was just coming from my friends house this is a short cut." he replied

"Well whats the diffirence between me walking in the woods and you ?" I asked a little harsher than meant but if this turns out to be some 'cuz im a boy and your a girl' kinda thing I sware I will grab a log and beat him with it!

"Nothing I just would hate it if you got hurt." he said looking like he was in pain. I didn't like that look my heart felt like it was breaking I walked towards him and put my hand on his arm.

"Its okay " I said my voice barely a whisper. His skin was burning up!

"Are you sick?!" I asked panicking. He just shook his head and stepped closer to me. He reached his hand up and rested it against my cheek.I couldnt help it,I tilted my head so his hand was pressed more to my cheek. I stared up into his eyes and my heart beat sped up he was giving me the same look from early except this look was like fire engulfing me. I leaned my face up towards him and closed my eyes KISS ME PLEASE KISS ME I shouted in my head! I felt his lips on mine and my whole body was on fire! His heat sunk into me and burned my lips in a good way. Then he abruptly pulled away and I couldn't stop the small whimper that escaped my throat. I was cold now and I wanted to feel him close to me again.

"Im so sorry he said I shouldn't of done that." he said ruefully.I stepped closer to him and laid my hand on his scalding bare chest, causing him to step closer to me.

"Yes you really should have."I whispered


	4. Someone I Could Love

**JPOV**

"Do you wanna come inside?" I asked nodding my head in the direction of my house. We did have a lot to talk about..

"I mean we really know nothing about eachother." I said

"Well I know you'll kiss any guy with his shirt off." Embry replied laughing.

"Uuh, i don't normally do that!" I said shoving him a little bit even though he didn't move.

"Oh really?I must be pretty special then!" Embry replied smirking.

"Keep it up and see if it ever happens again." I said only teasing because I really wanted it to happen again.

"Now are you coming or what?" I asked slipping my hand into his and tugging him towards my house. We spent the next few hours asking eachother every question we could think of until I was sure we knew everything there was to know about eachother. I knew he was seventeen,two years older than me. I knew his favorite color used to be green but now he loved brown "Its soft and warm and sweet." he told me brushing my bangs out of my eyes. I knew he loved running,and eating. I knew that his Mom thought he was going through some rebellious stage because he spent all his time with Jake,Seth and Quil and sometimes broke curfew and snuckout. He had mumbled something about it being a lot worse than some phase but I pretended Ididn't hear.I told him about Kathi and how she was like my sister I always took care of her. I told him how all my friends called me mom because I cant help but want to take care of people. I knew he was only child just like me. I told him that I was adopted thankfully he didnt push for anymore info. I knew his favorite band was Linkin Park while I loved Paramore. He even asked me if I had ever been in love! I was a little uncomftorable but told that I've never found someone who I felt could handle a girl like me.,and I mumbled under my breathe until now which I swore he heard, because he smiled a breathtaking smile. We even talked about books! I told him some of my favorite books were The Outsiders, East of Eden, Jane Austen novels and Frankenstein. He didnt really read but he said hes seen East of Eden with James Dean! I loved James Dean! Rebel Without a Cause was one of my favorite movies! Something we shared! He told me that everyone hes talked to about me told him I was trouble. (He talked about me!) He said that he didn't think I was trouble people just mistunderstood me. By the end I swore that he could see right to my soul. He even met my parents when they got back from my Aunts! He had my mom in the palm of his hand and was talking to my dad about sports. I felt completely blissed out. When it was time for him to leave he gave me a scorching kiss on my cheek.

**KPOV**

I layed on the couch for awhile after I got home but i got bored so I went into our yard. It was pouring and dark out by then but i didnt care. I spread my arms out wide and lifted my face to the sky and started to spin until everything was a blur.

"Your gonna get pneumonia."

"AAH!" I turned around to find Seth with the same look from earlier.

"Jeez, you gave me a heart attack!" I said with my hand over my heart.

"Sorry." he replied

"So what are you doing here? Your not like stalking me are you?' I teased.

"Thats exactly what I was doing." He joked "No I was just going for a jog." he said

"In the rain?" I asked skeptically.

"Why not? You were dancing in the rain." he pointed out

"Touche." I said. Then I suddenly I had an idea. I ran up to Seth and grabbed his hand

"Dance with me!" I pleaded. He smiled and put his hands around my waist I had to lay my hands on his chest because I couldnt reach his was burning up but it felt so good since I was cold from the rain .We swayed back and forth until he grabbed my hand and twirled me! It was like a fairytale! No,like something out of a movie! He took me by the hips and spun me in the air! We both laughed like crazy and i couldnt help but give a small squeel! When he set me back on my feet I looked into his beautiful eyes and he had that same look on his face,with that one look my whole body tingled. I couldnt help myself,I closed the distance between us and wrapped my hands around his muscular flew between us and he took his index finger and lifted my chin,he pressed his lips to mine gently. His lips made mine burn and tingle all at once. I could feel my heart rate speed up as he moved the hand under my chin to my cheek and the one on my waist to the small of my back. His whole body radiated heat and I was so hot it was making me light headed. I unfortunatly had to break away from his heavenly embrace.

"Im sorry." he gasped.

"No it's fine, it was great, your a great kisser, I just got too hot." OH MY GOD!

"I didnt mean it like that!" I said guickly "What I meant was that your hot and it made me hot,NO I mean yes your hot but I meant, you know im just gonna stop talking now." Why does this always happen to me around him! God im such a dork!

"Your adorable when you blush."he said with a sweet, small, smile. I couldnt help but smile back at him.

I spent the rest of the night sitting on our porch swing talking to him about anything and everything and when my mom got home later that night he even made her swoon! He was amazing! he told me about his sister Leah and his mom Sue. When he told me about his dad who had died of a heart attack my heart shattered I didn't want him in pain!

"Im so sorry Seth." I said, He turned to me with a huge smile on his face.

"Say it again." he begged.

"What?"

"My name that was the first time i've ever heard you say it say it again."

"S-Seth." I stammered. He smiled an exhilirating smile.

We talked a little more until we knew almost everything about eachother, his favorite color was blue, he loved animals his favorite band was Avenged Sevenfold, he loved math,he still hated school though,he loved all kinds of food,he said he'd eat almost anything.I commited everything to memory I made myself not forget. When he had to leave he gave me the sweetest kiss on my forhead that tingled and burned for the rest of the night. I had decided that Seth Clearwater was definitly someone I could fall in love with.


	5. What Now

JPOV

I wasn't sure how things were going to go today considering what happened with Embry last night. I was so confused. I mean he kissed me but he is a senior and I'm a freshman. What if he's just messing with me? Sure he seemed really sweet last night but he could be a really good actor. AAAHH!!! I got to stop thinking about him! I'll go to school and let him take it from there. I refuse to be one of those girls who let a guy control her self-esteem. I wonder how Kathi is doing when she called me last night to tell me what happened between her and Seth. If he hurts her I will stick his head down a public toilet. Death by swirly, I can see the headlines now.

I grabbed my skateboard and walked out the door and headed to Kathis house. It was raining outside as usual so I flipped up my hood to my Nightmare Before Christmas jacket. I skated the rest of the way to Kathis house. She was outside waiting for me with her black purple and pink skelanimals jacket her black and pink DC shoes and her blue Grr from Invader Zim T-shirt. She was rolling her skateboard back and forth with her foot.

"Hey dude." I called.

She looked up from her skateboard and waved. She was worried about seeing Seth today. I could already tell.

" I'm worried too." I told her as we skated the last block to school. And just as I thought this day couldn't get any worse guess who shows up ladies and gentlemen. If you guessed Dean you guessed right.

" Jeez Dean I know we're hot but you don't have to stalk us!" Kathi said shaking her head. That's my girl.

" Very funny too bad your boyfriends aren't around to hear it." He said taking a step closer.

Hey Kathi do you smell that?" I sniffed the air "It smells like wounded pride." I grabbed Kathis arm and started walking towards the school entrance.

KPOV

Oh how I loathed that kid. Ever since kindergarten when he stole my Ritz Bitz crackers. But that's what Dean does. He took my crackers, he took Jackies G.I Joe in first grade. He took his best friends' girlfriend and then took her virginity. That's just what Dean does. He takes things. So Jackie and I take away his dignity. I know that makes us just as bad as him but to us it's worth it.

Jackie stood in front of our locker grabbing her notebooks and shoving them clumsily into her backpack. I figured now was as good time to look around for Seth. I tried to be as sneaky as possible. I stretched my arms over my head and moved my torso side to side. I didn't see him. My heart sunk , maybe last night didn't mean anything.

My thoughts were interrupted by the loud screech of the bell to go to first period. I waved goodbye to Jackie and headed off to my first period Science class.

"Everyone take your seats." The teacher called out to the class. I took my seat next to Emma.

"So tell me everything." Emma chirped.

"What do you mean?" I asked confused.

How do you know Seth Clearwater?" she asked.

"I don't .. I mean I didn't." I replied.

"Something happened?! Didn't it?" she gasped out.

"Something you'd like to share with the class Miss EagleHeart?" The teacher asked looking straight at Emma.

"Sure, your fly's undone." She told the teacher. He looked down and OH MY GOD!


	6. Wonder

_**Sorry I havent updated school got crazy and then when I was all set to update my computer broke! Yup its official I have the worst luck ever.**_

_********************************************************************************************_

**JPOV**

"No way, the Flash is totally faster than Superman!" Trace insisted to Emma as we headed to the cafeteria. Kathi just rolled her eyes at the two of them. Suddenly we all stopped dead in ourtracks at the sight before us. Leaning against the door to the cafeteria was Embry and Seth. I stood there looking like a dear caught in headlights or Bugsy the guinea pig from_ Bedtime Stories_ . Out of the corner of my eye I saw Emma pull Trace into the cafeteria. Thanks a lot Em, you're a true friend! They started to walk towards us. OH GOD OH GOD OH GOD!

"Hey" Embry said that smile!

"Hey, sup?" I asked.

"I was wondering if you wanted to eat lunch with me ... and the rest of the guys?" He asked.

"Yes!" I said just a little too eagerly.

I had never seen people eat so much in my entire life.I looked over at Kathi who had her eyebrows scunched together.

"Whats wrong" Seth asked her.

"I was debating whether or not I should moe away before you guys start throwing up." She said. All the guys laughed.

"Trust me, this is should of seen what I ate for breakfast." Seth chuckled. That was truly a scary turned to face me. He cocked his head to the side, the expession reminded me of a little puppy.

"Who was that guy from yesterday?" He asked

"The devils spawn" Kathi replied

"He's our archenemy, He hates us because we don't bow down to him like everybody else.":I the guys became quiet nodding in when I noticed that thw whole cafeteria was _whispering_. I looked arounnd and saw everyone staring at us curiously. Well, with the exception of two twin girls who were glaring at us. I locked my eyes with one of them and raised my eyebrows daring to know what her problem was. Kathi followed my line of sight, then Embry ,then Seth and so on until the girls noticed and looked away. Somehow I knew that our little staring contest was just the beginning. I looked over to Kathi and shrugged when the bell rang.

"What class do you have next?" Embry asked me as we threw away our trash.

"Algebra with Mrs. Ethers." I told him

"I'll walk you." he said like it was the most normal thing for him to do.

:"You don't have.."

"I want to" he interupted. I waved goodbye to everyone and he took my hand and linked it with his. It felt so right, like it was meant to be there. I didnt even mind how hot it was, it was nice, soothing actually. We walked silently to my class, I was completely content with just being there with him.

"So... I was wondering, since todays Friday if you wanted to do something today... and maybe Saturday and Sunday too. He mumbled. Was he actually nervous? Nervous about me?

"Yeah Id love that!" I said excitedly.

"Awesome so I'll just meet you in the parking lot after school and we could like go to your house and tell your parents were going to the beach... you like the beach dont you?"

"I love the beach" I struttered

Ok... great Ill see ya later." he said bending down and kissing the top of my head.I nodded and walked through the door to my classroom. once again everyone was staring at me. I walked to my seat and sat down to a tenth grade girl I didnt know who was staring at me with her mouth hanging slightly was safe to say evryone just saw that.

I ran to Kathis locker once the day was over. I saw her baby pink and black converse through the crowd of people seeing as how she was so short you couldnt see the top of her head over everyone else.

"KATHI!!" I screamed.

"JACKIE!!" she screame dback with just as much excitement.

"Embry asked me out!"

"Seth asked me out!" We said in unison. We pulled our hoods up and walked towards the exit as we told eachother everything that happened, but the twins from lunch stepped in front of us. I looked at their perfectly curled hair, hollister shirts, and evil glares they were giving us and decided I dindt like them.

"Can I help you?" I snapped

"Actually yeah, you can stay away from Embry and Seth and all our guys for that matter." The one on the left said.

"If they're your guys I dont think they got the memo." Kathi said with a look of disgust plastered on her face. Did I mention I didnt like these girls?

"Just stay away from them or well make your lives a living hell here." Righty said

" Gee, I think I pissed myself Im so scared." I said my voice thick with sarcasm.

"Run along" Kathi said shooing them with a wave of her hand.

We shook our heads and walked through the door into the pouring rain to find the most amazing guys we had ever met.


End file.
